Shadowed Origins
by Lady HexaKnight
Summary: Two Puffballs with different origins; one dark and mysterious; one bright and cheerful…yet the two are connected in more places than one. With Nightmare not truly gone, how will his evil interfere… A Meta Knight/Kirby - Father/Son Relationship Fanfiction, based off the Anime. MKxOC


**Author's Note:**

_Hello, one and all! It's been a long while since I've done a fanfiction so I decided to come back to my roots and start writing again, hopefully finishing a story this time that's not a one-shot. Since its Kirby's 20__th__ Birthday, I thought I would start a new one on this topic and I had this beginning in mind for a long time. So Enjoy, Review, and please no flames. Plus, I do not own Kirby or any of his cohorts.  
_

* * *

_Electricity surged from the machinery inside the laboratory room; it surged outside represented by the thunder and lightning that struck together as one. _

_The room was dark except for several L.E.D lights and a circular column chamber filled with bubbling, glowing green liquid._

_Chained and shackled to a flat table was an unconscious small round being of blue color and violet feet. Feeling the coolness of the room and hearing distant voices, dark blue eyes shot open and gazed around. Struggling to get free, the young warrior froze when he saw mechanical appendages with all sorts of instruments attached to them directly in his line of sight, above him._

_Beads of sweat trickle down his brow; he bit his lip and looked over to the right when he heard voices from the darkness._

_"Test number 1052 on subject Star Warrior 87266, ready to begin the sequence on your word, Lord Nightmare," said a callous male voice._

_A cold, sly, chilling voice answered the one before. "Begin, Doctor Beetlestien." _

_"Yes, Sire. Computer, scan life form's vital signs."_

_"Life signs are normal, Doctor."_

_"Good, begin phase one of the process."_

_"Adding Demon DNA to the chemical mixture and injecting. Scanning for integration and acceptation."_

_Everyone and everything seemed to ignore the creature lying on top of the table, yelling out at the top of his lungs in pain when one of the mechanical arms unmercifully stabbed a needle into his side and emptied its contents into his body._

_The doctor waited quietly by his control panel, waiting for the computer's response. He looked up when he received it._

_"What?"_

_"Integration and acceptation complete, Doctor."_

_"It worked; our first subject out of many failures!"_

_"At last!" said Nightmare's recognizable chilling voice._

_Suddenly, the alarms went off, making the computer rapidly respond, "Sir, the life form's blood pressure and heart rate are dropping dramatically."_

_"No! A.E.D Stat! 400 Joules."_

_The medical ceiling fixture rotated and pads on arms lowered with a whirl. The electrical generator sparked with extra energy and the pads jolted the round being's cheeks._

_"Affirmative… Negative affect…"_

_"Again," shouted the Doctor, "600 Joules!"_

_"Negative… no response, Doctor," replied the computer's feminine voice._

_From behind the doctor, Nightmare snarled. "YOU FOOL! Push it to a 1,000 Joules! I don't want to lose my only successful subject!"_

_The doctor looked incredulously at his Master before nodded, stuttering for a moment. "Y-Yes, sire, 1,000 Joules…" He adjusted his control panel and watched the experiment flop on the table as the electrical current went through him. "Computer, anything?"_

_"Negative, Doctor. Star Warrior 87266 terminated."_

_The Doctor sighed, rubbing the corner of his eyes. Success and failure…all in the same test subject…after so long… "Computer, store all data and take a blood sample for the next experiment." When the computer confirmed that, Doctor Beatlestien turned to the being hidden in the shadows. Though he couldn't see it, he knew Lord Nightmare was very upset. The doctor sighed once more once he felt Nightmare's presence leave. He shook his head not even wincing at the scream of a female heard echoing the halls; he was used to it._

_But the navy blue being on the table registered it and his eyes bolted open; no more a deep blue but now a brilliant white, a light yellow hue of a glow to them in the darkened atmosphere. _

_"Alert! Alert!" alarmed the computer. "Subject is alive and has awakened… Blood pressure and heart rate rising tremendously and reaching alarming rates!"_

_"Not possible…" Doctor Beatlestien muttered. His eyes widening as he heard the chains and shackles snap like kindling and a dark arm with claws reach up and snap away the robotic arm reaching for a blood sample. He stepped back and held up his arms to cover his face to avoid the sparks._

_The round being tossed the robotic arm at the control panel, destroying it, and causing a chain reaction, destroying every instrument one by one in the room, creating a blowout of fire. He stood and glared at the doctor, who gasped in fright, as the Star Warrior's eyes turned blood red. "NO!" There, he felt it. At the corners of his mouth, he felt a set of fangs, the top sharper than the lower ones. The young warrior glanced down at himself._

_He was twice his normal size; his natural blue color had turned to black, even his feet had darken; claws grew out of the tips of his hands; his back was starting to burn. What have they DONE to him?! _

_Hearing the scream again, the Star Warrior yelled and took off running, jumping through the flames. He had to reach her! He couldn't let what happened to him…happen to her! No…NO! "ANNIKA!" _

"ANNIKA!" Meta Knight bolted up in bed but before he knew it, he was forced to lie back down by firm hands on his arms.

"Easy, my Lord. You had a nightmare," said a toneless male voice, hiding back his concern.

Meta Knight's vision was blurred but his hearing was fine. He saw that his room's light was on and the figure to the right had short black hair and light gray skin, four dark gray horns stuck out of the back of his head. _Sword…_ He saw someone approached with light peachy skin, long red hair, and four orange horns sticking out of the sides of the head, before closing his eyes so his vision can adjust. _Blade…_

"Here's the wet cloth, Reagen," said a stern female voice. "He's covered in sweat."

"Thanks. He's also shivering."

Meta Knight felt something cool and wet being placed on his warm forehead. He sighed and gripped the sheets of his bed in memory of the nightmare. He opened his eyes and glanced over to Sword Knight and Blade Knight in their pajamas. "How lo-long?" came his raspy voice.

"I'll get him a drink of water."

"Thanks, Nedia."

The Star Warrior watched his knave left his room before looking up to Sword.

"A few hours. Your yelling scared the heck out of us."

After a hesitant nod, the knight sat up, catching the wet cloth as it fell off his forehead. He pushed his sweat drenched blankets off of him and slowly took breathes trying to calm himself and slow his heart rate. He knew Sword and Blade could easily tell it was one those nightmares from the past that affected him but he hadn't had this one for a while now. Was it a warning? It's been three solid years since Nightmare's destruction yet he haunted him still…

Blade had returned with the glass of water, offering it, "Here Sir."

"Thank you…" Meta Knight stared at it and even was hesitant to drink. His reflection in the glass caught his eye. Of course, he had his species "adoring" looks; the purple hue at his cheeks, the same color to match his feet but he wasn't without battle scars. An old scar slashed down across his face, above his right eye to just below his mouth. His white eyes stared back at him and there is where he felt his fangs with his tongue. He closed his eyes for a moment before drinking just enough water to wet his throat and mouth.

But this is not what he needed, what he craved… That lied in the refrigerator.

Heighted senses registered several things as Meta Knight got up, wobbly at first before balancing out and heading out of his room.

"Sir, you shouldn't be up," cautioned Blade as she and Sword followed.

When they reached the bottom of the staircase that's when they spotted Meta Knight in the kitchen, in the fridge. What surprised them was the haunting look on his face.

"Lord Meta Knight?" asked Sword hesitantly.

"Reagen, Nedia, when is the supply shipment supposed to arrive?"

The two apprentices glanced at each other before Sword answered; usually Meta Knight didn't use their real names unless it was urgent.

"In two to three days, Sir, four at the most."

"Sir, what is it?" Blade piped up.

"If the supplies do not arrive here on time, I will have to rely on the real thing." Meta Knight held a corked vial of dark red liquid, showing his two knights. "I only have three left after this one." The Star Warrior popped the cork and drained the contents in one go, licking his fangs afterwards.

* * *

_TBC…._


End file.
